the perfect man
by lovetoread19
Summary: What if edward and bella grew up with each other and both love each other but the other doesnt know it? Will Jessica get her slimy hands on edward or will bella get her man...Disclaimer- i dont own twilight although that would be awesome
1. Catch me

A.N. This is my first fan fiction so bare with me here this is all human so that's all I want to say for now.

The Swans

Charlie & Renee

Isabella Aka Bella

Emmett

Alice

The Cullen's

Carlisle & Esme

Edward Cullen

Rosalie Hale

Jasper Whitlock

Bella's Pov

Ugh I hate. hate. hate forks, Did I mention I hate forks I mean I've somewhat gotten used to living here since I've lived here for about 14 years but it's so cold and wet.

Wait let me backtrack, my name is Isabella Swan but I go by Bella. I'm 18 yrs old and I go to forks a Junior. I moved here when I was five because my father Phil who was a baseball player who was abusive in every way possible to me and my mom he would even use his bat to beat us.

A year after they divorced my mother Renee married Charlie who soon after decided he wanted to adopt me. So now my name is Bella Swan instead of Bella Green. Soon after they married they found out that I was gonna have a brother ……….and a sister, I was so excited to be having twin siblings.

My brother's name is Emmet and he likes sports and video games and is annoyingly protective of me he is 6"tall and really strong if you asked anyone they probably would say he looks like he's on has brown hair and blue eyes. If you just met him you would probably think that he was a body builder or could possibly crush you but the truth is he's really just a really big teddy bear he also acts like he's hopped up on coffee when he hasnt had any.

My sister's name is Alice and well let's just say she acts like she's also hopped up on coffee or in some cases both coffee and sugar she is also very much into fashion an interest that i am definately not into. They both are 16 yrs old and both are freshman luckily we have lunch togeather. I'm currently putting on my faded blue jeans and my blue sweater for school I know Alice is going to want to kill me or as she says the fashion police should arrest me but today I don't care. I mean it's not like I'm anything to look at I'm below normal, a dork you could say, I have dirty brown hair and am very thin I'm not well built either I have hazel eyes and I wear glasses.

I jumped when I heard someone pounding at my door, most likely Alice chuckling to make sure I'm up to her standards 'well sorry to let you down alice' I thought to myself and then chuckled .

I opened the door to an upset looking pixie who started yelling some stuff about my style sence or lack thereof very fast to the point that I couldnt catch all of what she was saying and passed by her to get whole time Alice is ranting about one thing or another. I thought to myself hmmm I wonder why she doesn't have a boyfriend or never has had a boyfriend thus causing me to I chuckled under my breath she looked at me and said "what's so funny" thankfully Emmet decided to come down for breakfast so I ran out to my beat up Chevy truck that all my friends and family have deemed the monster. I don't care what others think of my truck If I was to be in an accident I would probably come out with just a couple scratches. I ended up making it to school a half hour early, so I decided to just wait in my car listening to Claire de Lune.

Twenty minutes later I was still listening to music waiting for some of my friends to get here when 'Catch Me by Demi Levato' came on when I heard another car pull up and when I looked to see who it was, Adonis himself A.k.a Edward was climbing out of his Volvo.

I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see  
How badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight, I could fall too soon  
Into this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me

See, this heart  
Won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
My stomach screams  
Just when I look at you

Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello  
Ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart  
Without a care  
But here I go  
It's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life  
I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me  
If this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me

mind ya i dont really care for demi levato but the song kinda fits how I feel.  
Then behind him was Rose and Jasper riding in Rose's mercedes poor Jasper was having to deal with Rose's taste of music while she listens to dont cha by the pussycat dolls. He seriously looked like he was in pain I pretty sure he's gonna start driving his own car. I then got out of my truck and shut the door while red specks of old paint floated to the ground. Edward is quarterback of the football team with my brother they are best friends we all have known eachother since my family moved here.I mainly hang with the girls but Edwards never seemed to have taken notice of me in any way other than a friend which is understandable I'm not worth looking at. So I decided to go to class, the funny thing is my brother likes Rosalie and Alice likes Jasper. Speaking of the devil's my brother and sister decided to join me. They were driving Alice's yellow mustang,while alice had fashionista blairing, I don't know why Emmet didn't drive Dora today and no he didn't name his jeep after the T.V Show. It's just like another limb to and Edward are Junior like me and Jasper is a freshman with Emmet and AliceI was just about to make it to the building when Mike stopped me 'Ugh what does he want now ?'

"Hey Bella whats up" 'let me just get this over with as soon as possible i cant stand his attempts i know its coming'

"nothing much just hoping this is gonna be a good day what about you "

" Its goin fine hey I was wondering if you would like to go out this saturday?" he said while feeling me up 'oh no this freak is not feeling me up not again. I didnt have time to answer when Edward and Emmett decided to step in Ugh they act like I cant take care of myself.

****

Emmett _Edward _Mike **Bella**

"** Leave my sister the hell alone**"

"**_ What did I tell you yesterday about touching Bella like that let alone any girl. Did you get her permission to touch her like that_"**

"n no "

"**Wait dude what happened yesterday that you didnt tell me about **"

"**_ Wait Bella didn't tell you what happened yesterday_" he asked while they both looked at me and when they turned back to eachother he said **

"** No Bella what happened**"

" **Nothing much just the usual and then Mike here decided to ask me out and feel me up like he just did when Edward walked in and showed him what not to do to a woman. Basically by using Mike as a test dummy** "

"** whoa dude you did that that freakin awesome** " the whole time Mike is standing there whimpering.

"**Sorry mike that they forgot you were there but im gonna have to decline your invitation to go out.** "

We then left him standing there looking scared.

"Thanks guys but I could have taken care of my self ya know" I said " Bella your being absurd we do that because we dont want anyone especially someone as vile as newton to do that to anyone especially you" Edward and Emmett said

"Well I still dont know what those guys are thinking its not like i'm something to look at I'm not like a cheerleader or something.......yet" I said saying the last part more to myself that to them.

"WHAT" they both yelled causing me to have to cover my ears.

A.N. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and please tell me how I did, mind you this is my first story on here and it's kind of hard for me to write a story based around S.M's story. And to figure out the new story thing i had to put up a crappy copy so I redid it becaue it was well crappy lol. but here it is and I would like to send out thx to my sister who helped me get the idea for this story.


	2. The Slut List

Previously: What? Edward and Emmet yelled

Edward's POV.

I can tell already that today is gonna be one heck of a day and I dont mean in a good me and jasper had to deal with Alice calling to make rose inforce that we dress that darn pixie and then I had to deal with Rose and Jasper telling me how perfect me and Bella are and to just get my head out of my butt. Then I had to deal with seeing Mike feel up Bella who was looking so uncomfortable undoubtably because of what happened to her when we were younger. I then realized that the reason im protective of her is because I do love her. God of coarse it takes a perv rubbing all up on Bella for me to realize it. I had to help her I nudged Emmett who said "Shit" and we both went after the little perv I still don't know why he didn't get the message yesterday when I ganged up on him for the exact thing he was doing today just twice as much, since Emmett was taking a sick walked over to them and started yelling at Mike. He looked like he would crap his pants any minute. After we told him to leave Bella the hell alone we started to walk towards the school where we talked for a little bit.

" I dont know why all the guys are after me like that all the time. Its not like im anything to look at" I wanted to say something like 'I beg to differ or you are absurd' but I decided against that. " Its not like im a cheerleader or something.....yet." she said whispering the last part.

" WHAT " both me and Emmett said at the same time

" God could you be any louder?" she said sounding annoyed

" we could now can you answer the damn question?" I said probably with an annoyed look on my face.

" Dont your dare give that look Edward Cullen !" she said 'aww crap busted ' i thought to myself while chuckling thus causing Bella to glare at me.

"God Bella please tell me I didnt hear what I think I heard ?" He said interupting our conversation.

" I said I want to try out for cheerleading, and dont you forget that mom had me take gymnastics which isnt that different from cheerleading."

" Well I thought you hated cheerleaders except Rose" Emmet said

" Yeah why do you want to try out " I added

" What the hell is up with all the yelling " Rose and Alice said while Jasper nodded his head chuckling.

" Well Bella was just tlling p she wanted to tryout for cheerleading,and me and Edward were trying to get her to explain why !"

" yay I was just gonna ask if you wanted to try out" Alice said while jumping up and down causing us all to laugh.

" But why do you wan to join Bella?" Rose said,see Rose is the captain of the squad.

" Well gang up on me why dont ya" she said laughing " I want to tryout because for one it would be something new to do. Secondly it might help with my self esteem since everyone keeps telling me that. Lastly its a good way for me to have more time with the girls especially if Alice gets in the team." She said

I couldnt help but smile at the thought of Bella in a uniform. I tried wiping the smile off my face so they wouldnt see it.

" What the hell are you smiling at" the girls all said while looking at me which caused the guys to look at me.

" Oh nothing just thinking of seeing you guys try to show up Tanya, that would be perfect." I said lying smoothly but hey that would be perfect Tanya wont stop trying to get togeather with me. UGH just the thought of her makes me sick"

" Oh...Thats...Hillarious" Bella said laughing while everyone else joined in.

" Oh that would be perfect I sure hope Bella that you and Alice make the team." Rose said

" I see no point in Alice even trying out I've seen her practicing all month long and she's really good" Bella said while smiling at Alice.

" Ugh here comes the wicked witch of the west" Bella and the girls all said at the same thing as Jessica came up to chat.

" Hey there Eddy" Jessica said while I growled yes I growled I keep telling everyone I dont like that name. I gave the others the look meaning ' I will hurt you if you dont stop laughing' needless to say the all stopped laughing.

" Jessica you know I dont like that nickname."

" Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime... just you and me" she said glaring at the others mainly at the then gave us all the look meaning ' Follow along'

"Jessica I suggest you dont bother trying to get with Edward or his girlfriend will come and kick your ass." Bella said before I could even say anything

" Yeah and who's his girlfriend " Jessica sneered

" You dont know her she's an old family friend that lives a town over but if you even dare try messing with any of my friends especially Edward I will personally make sure she knows and I promise you she will come and kick your butt " Bella said while glaring. Jessica looked at all of us for comfirmation while I pushed her off me saying

" Yes Jessica, Bella's right, my girlfriend is the jealous type and she wouldnt take another second to think it over she would be here in an hour kicking your butt. Plus there's nothing you can do to stop me from being with her I love her and even if I didnt love her these guys would all hurt you because they love her like a sister." I said lying through my teeth but she didnt know me well enough to know when im lying.

After she stormed off we all burst into laughter

" God Bella, that was priceless that's the first time you actually looked like you were telling the truth." I said while laughing

" Well needless to say she's gonna have to wait to check you guys off her slut list" Rose said

" Huh " me and the guys all said at the same time

" Well Rose heard a couple of the girls on the squad talking with Jessica who was saying she has a ' Hook-up list' and you guys are on the list, at the top none the less and I know this because she told us soon after she heard them talking about it." Bella said chuckling

" Well I think I can speak for all of us guys when I say that she is never gonna be able to mark us off that list" Jasper said speaking for the first time since walking in the building.

" Well I dont think she's gonna stay away from you guys for long considering she doesnt see any of you with a girl." Bella said while Rose and Alice shook there heads

" Well we're gonna be working on that " I said giving the guys a look that says you need to get your girl while ya can. they shook there heads agreeing with me.

" What" the girls yelled

" Yeah we each have a girl that we like, that we're gonna ask out " Emmett said looking at the girls but mostly Rose. While we gauged there reactions, I couldn't help but notice the said 'we' meaning all three of us. I could tell Rose and Alice were upset but the guys are not ones to notice those small details. When I looked at Bella she looked pained but im pretty sure she doesnt like me like that but I still have to try.

"Well who's these girls mabey we can help get you togeather" Rose said, she and Alice both glanced at Bella as if having a silent conversation.

"Well mabey you girls can help but right now we have to go so we can talk over how to get the girls to go out with us." I said while the guys looked at me as if saying ' I knew it'.

................................................................................................................................

Jessica's Pov.

Ugh yeah if it wasnt for Edward sounding so sure of himself I would have thought the girls were lying to help Edward out. I guess I will just have to wait to check him off the list.

Me and my girls all came up with our own list of possible guys to go out with, mine just happens to be the longest.

The possibility's list (ok i know its actually called the hookup list but when we're talking about it in public we use it as the possibilities list.) I have plus signs next to the guys that I have gotten with and minus signs for those that im still trying to get with.

Edward -

Emmett-

Jasper-

Mike +

Seth +

Jacob -

Luca +

Keith+

Jason +

Billy -

Ricky+

David +

Patrick ( as in patrick dempsey, yeah I know thats unlikely but dang he's hot) - - -

Just to name a few

But I will have Edward ! He will come to his sense's !

................................................................................................................................

A.N. Hey there guys I'm sorry this took so long i've been really sick and havn't been able to do much then after I was done writing up this chapter and I started typing it up I started re-thinking the chapter so I ended up re-writing the chapter

Jessica's Pov was gonna be her own chapter but she's not a major character and plus I cant stand writing her character. Oh and I realize what some of the writers I have read means when they say that its hard to write Edwards Pov. But there it is and I hope you enjoy reading it.

................................................................................................................................

Review. Review. Review


	3. Authors Note

A.N. I know I hate these too

Im gonna have to take a break for a couple days im working on the next couple chapters, and my sister is helping me too but my mother is in the i'm ending up going over to the next town each day to see her. Also my family is in town so im spending some well deserved time with them,but I will update as soon as I can.


	4. After School: Girls

A.N. I THOUGHT I WOULD BE GENEROUS AND POST TWO CHAPTERS AT ONE TIME and you can partly thank my sister who is also my beta BellaandEdwardForever97 on a side note I am doing much better and my mom is out of the hospital has been for a little while now her heart was acting up and she may have a hernia to deal with but the doctor said if she takes it easy she will be fine. I finished this chapter several weeks ago but my grandparents computer has some crap on it that hasnt been letting me post the chapters. But everything is somewhat back to normal im still in beautiful florida and my moms much better. Thanks to all of you for your well wishes. Okay so enough with my sad excuse for a life here is the chapter and I hope you like it

After school Girls

Bella's Pov

What the hell did they mean? I don't want to help them find different girls! How can I possibly help him when I want him to be mine, but he isn't mine, he probably never will be have you seen me plain Jane with dirty brown hair and ugly brown eyes I don't even see why Mike likes me. "Ok what the hell now I'm getting bummed out" hmm what should I do ooh Debussy so I go over to the stereo and put on my cd of his music.

3 way call between Bella, Rose, and Alice

"Girls we need to talk where are you guys!" Rose said

"I'm at home which reminds me where are you Alice you never told me"

"I'm at the mall where did you think I would be and if this is about what I think it's about I'm in?" Alice said

" Bella what do you think about us all three hanging out an talking" Rose asked

" Well if this is about how the guys are being idiots i'm all in, if not about that we can still talk"

"Yep YAY girl time" Alice squealed

"Bring ice cream."

"Will do where to meet" Alice said

"I'm thinking our house due to the fact that I don't think either of you would want to be around the guys while they are figuring out how to get the girls as they so nicely put it, I know I don't want to be there, not today that's for sure." I said

"Agreed" Rose said

"Will do" Alice said

20 minutes later

"Idk about you but if the girls turn out to be Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren I wont be nice."I said

"I'm in for a massive fight" Rose said

"I agree" Alice and Rose both said at the same time then they look at each other and busted out laughing

"So what do we do I don't want to help the guys get a slut or something!" I asked

"We help them that's what friends do, right?" Alice

"Here's what we do, we try to find out who these girls are Bella will ask Jasper I will ask Edward and Alice will ask Emmett if one of us approves we wont say who the girls are. I will help Edward out Alice will help Emmett and Bella will obviously help Jasper out and we know each other like the back of our hands so I'll know who you both will approve of and the same with you two." Rose said

"So how are we supposed to pull it off you heard the guys earlier they said we will find out after they ask." I asked

"Good question you guys can use the same thing I'm going to use on Edward, which is 'Edward me and Bella and Alice agreed that we will help you guys with picking the girls like you asked us to we will not tell the other girls who your asking so that we don't get confused and start helping one of you get the girl with stuff that girl wouldn't like. I'm just wondering about you not who the other guys are picking so I can concentrate on helping you' what do you think girls?" Ooh Rose is so good at thinking up this stuff

"Love it" I said

"I agree I so love that idea lets do it." Alice said laughing

A.N. I know that was a cliffy


	5. After School: Guys

After school Guys

Edwards Pov.

I was just getting into the house when Rosalie came down the stairs. "Hey guys long time no see" she said chuckling "I'm heading over to see the girls so I don't know when I will be back."

"Okay have fun" we all said

"Oh and be safe" I said giving her a hug

"I agree and don't do tons of shopping" Jasper said laughing while he hugged her

"Tell the girls I said I will be home later and to be safe" Emmett said GOD he is such a good big brother.

"Will do" she said laughing and I swear I heard her say 'over protective fools'

Emmett, Edward, Jasper

"Dude what the hell Edward that was brilliant." Emmett said

"Plus I knew you would admit you like her sooner or later." I knew Jasper would say something like that

"I know I know 'I told you so'."

"How are we to decide how to ask them out?" Jasper asked

"How about we each go to our rooms and think about romantic ways to do such, considering the girls personality of course." I said

"Done but you guys hurt my sisters and I won't mind hurting you okay I will mind but that won't stop me from hurting you two." Emmett threatened.

"Same here" Jasper said

"Ditto" I agreed

20 minutes later

I know what I'm going to do to get Bella. I'll take her to a bookstore in Port Angeles since she needs books and loves to read so much. Then since her favorite type of food is Italian I will take her to Bella Italia plus the restaurant is very down to earth like Bella is its themed but not elaborate.

10 minutes later

'Will she like it what if she doesn't I will have to ask the guys what they think' I thought to myself.' I asked myself

Living room

'After I was done explaining my idea to the guys I bet you wont be able to guess what Emmett did next….okay maybe you can'

"YAY that is an excellent idea" he said while squealing very Alice like and patting me on the shoulder.

"Dude you just sounded like Alice" I said laughing

"Shut Up, well here's what I'm thinking" then he scrunched up his face like he always does when he's thinking it's quite hilarious. "Well I was just thinking of giving her a subscription to car and driver early and then have her open it to see a note that says to the expo with me I want to look at the new cars and then when we get there I hand her a gift certificate to a spa day out for her and the girls though they probably would have to drag Bella along with them, the whole time we're walking and she's finding notes that basically send her on a scavenger hunt till the last one says something around the lines of 'Will you go out with me.'"

"Awesome idea but I'm not to sure she will be happy with you sending her on a scavenger hunt you know she hates those type things."

"Well that's kind of the point hopefully she will be too excited with the last one that it will erase the annoyance at me and it will be a great show for me watching her face with each passing note." Emmett said smiling like an idiot

"Well I think those ideas will work for them I mean look at how Bella looks at Edward and Rose looks at Emmett!" Jasper said

"Whoa there I have seen how Rose looks at Emmett but there is no chance Bella likes me the same way, I'm probably going to get turned down but it won't hurt to ask her"

"Dude are you oblivious" Emmett and Jasper all but yelled "She looks at you like you're the best thing to come into her life."

"Same with Rose I don't see it but I know you both will disagree with me on this one, but what about your idea Jasper."

"Damn right but I was thinking of 'asking her to come help me get ideas on how to ask the mystery girl." he said with air quotes "Then I give her a shopping spree while I willingly carry her bags, then I say how about a movie to thank my best friend and when she picks out of the romantic movies I say ' you know if you went out with me I wouldn't mind so much seeing these movies with you"

"Awesome idea" I said

"That's so her it's perfect"

A.N. I know it's kind of a cliffy but I plan on having the next chapter up soon, the next chapter probably will be very long it will have the girls trying to get their ideas into place then the second half of the chapter will be the buddy date with all the characters points of views. So like I said it should be a very long chapter.

Please review that's the only way I know if I need to fix my writing and make it better.


	6. a mystery no longer

Jaspers pov

We were all sitting in the living room playing video games or more like Edward and Emmett were taking turns playing SplinterCell (A.N. When I was thinking of xbox games i thought of Halo and guitar hero but both seem to be in most stories and so I came up with FreeCell which is also good so lol back to the story) on the xbox when the girls walked in .Rosalie being who she is decided to turn off the tv earning groans from us guys.

"ok guys this is whats gonna happen"Rose said "Jasper you stand near Bella, Emmett you stand near alice and Edward come stand next to me."

" Rose what is this about" Edward said getting annoyed but standing up anyways.

" Well guys if you would let me finish .You told us we could help you guys with your plan and we dont want our brothers with hoes so...where here to do just that."

" Well girls we already came up with an idea on how to get the girl we like to go out with us." Emmett said

" Thats great and all but I think I speak for Bella and Rose when I say that you will need a girls advice." Alice said

" And we trust eachother, we're doing this so were not biased and I for one know who my girls approve of so were not gonna tell eachother who it is you guys like." Bella said finally speaking up

" Well let us guys just talk this over a bit."

Edward,Jasper, and Emmett

"Dudes what do you think? Emmett said"

"Im not sure about Rose and Alice but we all know Bella sucks at lying so I believe them" Edward said

"Of coarse you would believe your soon to be girlfriend but I agree with her being a horrible liar and I do think they are telling the truth." I said

" Hush and I dont know if she will say yes but I hope she will but lets get back in there" Edward said morbidly

"Stop with the morbid thoughts Edward we know theres more running through you , the girls will undoubtably want to keep it a secret from eachother,because they wouldnt want to ruin the surprise for eachother oh and Edward before we go out there Your an Idiot just thought I would let you know that" I said

Bella's Pov

" We decided that we think you guys can keep it a secret even from eachother plus,we dont need your approval." Jasper said with a chuckle

" Well that may be true but we dont want you guys to get hurt" I said frowning

"Plus YOU three are younger except Edward here who is a tad bit older than Bella and yes Jasper you are younger so we have authority over you,to an extent." Rose said with a smirk while the guys rolled their eyes.

" Rose your ten minutes older that doesnt count but lets get this done before we change our mind." Jasper said

Library

" Ok Jasper who is it you likke and how do you plan to ask her?" I asked

" Well Bella she has jet black short hair,she's very pixie like,she's not quite our hight and she's whats the word...energetic thats it now i'll let you simmer on that one." he said smiling

" Oh My Freaking God Alice you like Alice" I said doing a happy dance in my head.

" Shh Bella and yes, what do you think?"

" Well lets hear your idea first" I said

"I was thinking of 'asking her to come help me get ideas on how to ask the 'mystery girl '" He said mystery girl with air quotes "Then I give her a shopping spree while I willingly carry her bags, then I say how about a movie to thank my best friend and when she picks out of the romantic movies I say ' you know if you went out with me I wouldn't mind so much seeing these movies with you" he said

" Well you definately have her pegged" I said

" But do you think she will say yes you know her better than me"

" Well im not 100 percent sure but i think she'll say yes, Wait I know she'll say yes" I said smiling.

" Great and I know you wont spill." he said sounding very sure of himself

" Of course not I want her to simmer on who your gonna be asking out thus it will be better when she finds out its her." I said smiling oh this is gonna be so good.

" Good hey can I ask you a question that you can or cannot answer your choice" he asked

" UGH I dont know" I said thinking of how I didnt want to spill about Edward

"I wont tell" he said in a reassuring tone

"Fine yeah what is it" I said relenting

"Do you like my brother?"

" Yeah why do you ask?"

" I thought so and because its so obvious duh lol"

" Oh My God what do you mean, does he know"

" What would be the problem if he knew and no he doesnt know, he is still being his usual oblivious self." he said while shaking his head

" But lets go I have some phone calls to make" he said smiling a mischevious grin.

"And Trust me I wont tell him" Jasper said as we got up to leave the room

Alice Pov

Game room

"Okay tell me about who you and Edward want to go out with and tell me how You plan to do it. If you dont I will make your games disappear" I threatened

"No No No No No please dont harm my games, fine i'll tell ya I like a beautiful fiery blonde and Eddy boy likes a reserved brunette who likes to read although he's so oblivious not to be able to see that she likes him as much as he likes her if not more. Is that enough or do you need more to figure this one out.

" Yippee" I squeeled " Bella and Rose right" I said

" yep and this is what I plan to do" he said

He scrunched up his face like he always does when he's thinking it's super funny so I had to laugh earning a shut up from Emmett "Well I was just thinking of giving her a subscription to car and driver early and then have her open it to see a note that says to go to the expo with me I want to look at the new cars and then when we get there I hand her a gift certificate to a spa day out for her and the girls, though they probably would have to drag Bella along with them, the whole time we're walking and she's finding notes that basically send her on a scavenger hunt till the last one says something around the lines of 'Will you go out with me.'"

" I love it but I think you would know by now that the scavenger hunt is a big No No when it comes to rose." *chuckles*

" Yeah but I figure that **if** Rose likes me like I like her she will totally forget the scavenger hunt when she see's the last note,what do you think about it all?"

" Well for one *slaps Emmett* thats for the **if** part and secondly I think she wont forget it but in a good way she will probably be so excited that she will not be that upset about it, and lastly you say that Edward is oblivious you are also oblivious you all are oblivious and yes Jasper included There is several girls that are after him" Not that I even want to think about that. *sighs*

" Yeah I know about Jasper to especially of a short girl that I can tell likes him." he said ruffling my hair

" WHAT *screeches* How long have you known, Who told you"

" You *cackles* and I had a feeling but wasnt sure but now I know but dont worry I wont tell him" thank god

"Oh your games are definately gonna get it"

" Oh please dont i'l do anything" he said on his hands and knees

" Good want to help speed the process up with the girls?"  
" Yeah if it gets me Rosie quicker." he said causing me to quirk my eyebrows and him calling her Rosie.

"Ok thats a first, but anyways all you have to do is convince both Jasper and Edward and this goes for you to, but convince them to wait till after the tryouts in two days i'm guessing you were gonna wait till after that the less tell them to wait that, after you and I was done going over ideas that I mentioned how I needed to get me and Bella prepared for the tryouts and Rose still needs to tell us what we need to do for the tryouts still, easy as that." I said with a smile and an evil laugh God I'm good.

"That is easy I'm seriously starting to think your losing your touch your plans are usually more complicated ." he said while laughing

* Slap*

Rose's Pov

MUSIC ROOM

We went into the the Music Room I think more for Edwards sake then for any other reason when Edward went straight to his piano and started playing a beautiful melody.

"Edward that is so beautiful and I dont think I have heard you play that before" I said trying to get him to talk

"Of course you havnt heard it due to the fact that I came up with it while you were with the girls but thanks"

"Okay stop moping and acting all morbid tell me who it is you like, seriously Edward im not gonna be upset unless its someone like tanya." That got his attention

" There is no freakin way that I would go out with a hoe like her or anyone for that matter that likes to throw themselves at a random guy."

"Then who is it,it cant be that bad I have an idea"

" Who do you think it is " he asked failing misserably at trying to get me to answer

"Not saying but I will tell you after you tell me who it is you like." I said

" God your annoying"

" Thanks now stop stalling or I will kick your butt"

" Fine her name is..." he's stalling god i'm gonna kill him

" Bella" he said chuckling probably at the look I undoubtably have on my face.

*shreaks*

" Seriously Bella is who I thought all along"

" What I want to know Rose is how you figured it out"

" Well because its so obvious you would have to be an idiot or totally oblivious to not have seen it I mean even Emmett noticed a little.I mean look at how you reacted when Bella mentioned trying out for cheerleading you got the biggest smile on your face I think I was the only one that noticed it completely, I just went along with that sorry excuse just to save your tail." I said

" Really you noticed that everyone seemed to fall for it I guess you know me to well"

" Well I should you are my brother after all but im kinda surprised that Bella didnt notice I mean she knows you better than I do."

"That reminds me does she know?" he asked getting this nervous look on his face

" Your remember how I said someone would have to be either stupid or completly oblivious to not notice how you feel about her, Well she is completely oblivious sometimes I wonder about all of you at one time or another." *Shakes head*

"But anyways what is your idea"

"she needs books and loves to read so much that I figured that I would take her to a bookstore and get her all the books she wants. Then since her favorite type of food is Italian I was thinking of taking her to Bella Italia plus the restaurant is very down to earth like Bella is plus its themed but not elaborate. If she complains about money then I will come up with an excuse but what do you think?"

"I think you really hit it on the head, but remember to not spend much money on her girls dont want to feel like your paying them to go out with them, even if thats not what you are trying to convey to her knowing how she is with excepting gifts I would suggest taking her to the bookstore and telling her she can get however many books she wants dont tell her how many to get let her choose if you want tell her atleast to pick up new copys of the tattered ones that way she feels like she is in control somewhat, then take her to the restaurant, afterwards come back and play her that tune you were playing before because if I know you which I do you probably wrote that song for her and after she hears it ask her."

" Wow your good Rose I thought I had it pretty good but thats an awesome idea and yes that song came to me earlier when I was thinking about how to ask Bella out,but seriously lets get out of here."

LIVING ROOM

Edwards Pov

Bella and Jasper were out in the living room when we walked in so we started talking about different stuff when Alice and Emmett walked in,the girls all shared a look and nodded minutely at eachother while me and the guys just looked at eachother and smirked. I have to say Rose's idea was fantastic similiar to mine but she just made my idea the girls left they told Rose to meet them tomorrow to talk about cheerleading and all that stuff since it would be saturday tomorrow they would have all weekend to prepare. We all said our goodbyes and hoped for the best.

Unknown persons Pov

I was driving into Forks in my mercedes, It was raining hard and so I didnt see the big beast of a vehicle come at me before I was hit. The next think I know i'm in the hospital with a bandage over my head when a hot young looking doctor looks down at me and smiles and asks me the normal questions I just hope I can make it to port angelous in time.

A.N. OOH CLIFFY hehehe couldnt help myself please review I would write more but its late and my dad is having a cow that im up so late lol what am I supposed to do when I cant sleep and ideas pop in my head, but please review im not posting the next chapter till I get more reviews I want to see who ya'll think the mystery person is and why they want to get to port angelous and what is so important and anything else you want to put in there even if your review says you suck or great or fantastic I dont care it just make me know if and what I have to improve on. Thanks and Thanks also goes out to my beta

BellaandEdwardforever97


	7. All i ever wanted

A.N. hey there ya'll sorry I havnt been on in a while to update but thats what ya have to deal with when you have a family of 5 all of whom use the 1 working computer and lol when i want the chapter to be really good but anyways here is the new chapter so here ya go the long awaited cheerleading chapter.

Last Time:

Edwards Pov

Bella and Jasper were out in the living room when we walked in so we started talking about different stuff when Alice and Emmett walked in,the girls all shared a look and nodded minutely at eachother while me and the guys just looked at eachother and smirked. I have to say Rose's idea was fantastic similiar to mine but she just made my idea the girls left they told Rose to meet them tomorrow to talk about cheerleading and all that stuff since it would be saturday tomorrow they would have all weekend to prepare. We all said our goodbyes and hoped for the best.

Unknown persons Pov

I was driving into Forks in my mercedes, It was raining hard and so I didnt see the big beast of a vehicle come at me before I was hit. The next think I know i'm in the hospital with a bandage over my head when a hot young looking doctor looks down at me and smiles and asks me the normal questions I just hope I can make it to port angelous in time.

Mystery person Pov

"Hello my name is and im the doctor in charge of you today we're just gonna go over the basic questions is that okay with you?"

" Yeah thats okay but I do want to get to port angeles in time for my concert is that possible?"

" Well lets go over the questions first and we'll see we want to make sure you dont have a concussion. "Please follow my finger" he said while moving his finger side to side,up and down,in a cirlcle "Good now whats your name and what do you do?"

" My name is nicole and i sing lead for the pussycat dolls"

" Thats good" he said smiling at me and started with the stupid questions doctors tend to ask you about" ( A.N. i do know the questions they ask when someone may have a concussion may sound crazy and the tests are silly to but my parents and nanna are in the medical field so i know the importance of these especially since i have had close calls with concussions)

after a little while longer he told me I would be able to be back on stage for the concert which i was really glad for but to not do anything stupid and told me to come back if i start feeling strangly. " Do you have any children Dr. Cullen?"

"yeah three teens why"

" Well i already offered chief swan some tickets thanking him for helping me its the least i could do so here give these to them" I said giving him six tickets one for each of them and a friend and back stage passes.

" Well i know they'll appreciate this thanks."

" No thank you i didnt want to dissapoint the fans and now i wont have to"

Rose's POV

So I was walking through the school me and the girls had been working on our routines since the talk we each had with the guys and yes even though im captain I like to do something during try-outs myself. I still wish we could just tell eachother okay more like i wish Alice would tell me who Emmett likes but anyways i was walking through the halls thinking about the day after we were done talking with the guys. we went through the cheers or more like i told the girls what to expect and i helped them come up with a song to work on after that i left so i still dont know what their routine is gonna be but we all wanted to have it be a surprise from eachother.

Bella's Pov

We had all practiced at one time or another Rose told us that we had a choice between doing a regular cheer or just something that comes to our head and helped us with the music choices we all decided to do whatever pops into our heads. Plus she said we could dress however we wanted but she suggested something I would never wear. We still havnt talked to eachother about what the guys told us im not sure if i want to know. The bell rang signalling the end of the school day in which me and the girls headed to the gym. We all went into the dressing room and got changed while talking.

" Girls i'm not sure about this" I said

" Bella your gonna do fine just do what we rehearsed and you'll be fine plus this may make Edward come to his senses" Alice said even though more than likely i would fall easier with him in the room.

" Dont even say it I know what you are thinking and believe me your gonna do fine just remember they havnt seen your routine." Rose said " plus I will be there "she finished off

' Okay girls I think I can do this" I said not totally sure that I was telling the truth.

We left the room all dressed in sweat clothes that we're gonna take off when its our turn, when we got to the middle of the stage Rose started going over the basics.

"You are allowed to do anything really to prove that you should be on the team as long as there's no violence you can do a regular cheer or you can do whatever comes to mind. we will deliberate afterwards any questions?" She asked after no one raised their hands she continued on.

" Okay so im gonna go first and yes even though im the captain I do like to do something myself so you guys know what i mean and plus its just fun." She said while taking off her track suit showing off her red short shorts and red halter top I still dont know how she's gonna do it in that outfit then turned on dont'cha by the pussycat dolls in which she showed everybody a basic cheer and said we could do a made up cheer like that, then she started with the routine and showed off her chearleading moves.

Baby  
Ladies  
Fellas  
Are you ready?  
Lets dance  
Baby (ooooh)  
I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around  
Shes all over you (shes all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
Its easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be fucking me (babe)

refrain:  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it aint love  
It just aint enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
Lets keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I dont care  
But I know She aint gonna wanna share

refrain:  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha

I know I'm on your mind  
I know wed have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me shine  
You aint blind (you aint blind)  
I know I'm on your mind  
I know wed have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me shine  
You aint blind  
I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
So I understand (I understand)  
I probably be just as crazy about you  
If you where my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then no friend possibly  
Is a drag for me

refrain:  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha 

when I turned around to see the guys reaction Emmetts mouth was wide open and Jasper and Edward were used to it so they didnt pay attention really. Then went lauren and Jessica and Tanya. Lauren tried to be sexy but failed misserably Jessica Fell and Tanya tried mainly dancing for Edward while he didnt pay attention to her until she tried doing a back flip and ended up ramming into several other girls. Then it was Ali's turn she took off her track suit showing her in a pair of pink short shorts and a fitted t-shirt that says ' You are so not getting this' then turned on all i ever wanted by basshunter

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why dont you see

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why dont you see  
That all i ever wanted  
Was you and me

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why dont you see  
That all i ever wanted  
Was you and me

[Jump, Bass]

I'm so alone  
Here on my own  
And I am waiting for you to come  
I want to be, a part of you  
Think of all the things we could do  
And everyday, you're in my head  
I want to have you in my bed  
You are the world, you're in my eyes  
All I ever wanted in my life

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why dont you see  
That all i ever wanted  
Was you and me

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why dont you see  
That all i ever wanted  
Was you and me

[Are you ready?]

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby why dont you see  
That all i ever wanted  
Was you and me

All I ever wanted

she did her routine which was a mix of cheers and dance and then it was my turn I took off my outfit and it was a pair of blue short shorts and a shirt that showed my midriff and the flower tattoo that had a barbed wire around it that was on my back only the girls knew about the tat till now and turned on Avril Lavigne's Girlfriend.

Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I don't like your girlfriend,  
No way, no way,  
Think you need a new one,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I could be your girlfriend,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way,  
No its not a secret,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I want to be your girlfriend.

You're so fine,  
I want you; mine,  
You're so delicious,  
I think about you all the time,  
You're so addictive,  
Don't you know what I can do,  
To make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend, I think you know,  
I'm damn precious,  
And Hell yea,  
I'm the MotherFuckin' Princess,  
I can tell you like me too,  
And you know I'm right.

She's like "So, whatever",  
You could do so much better,  
I think we should get together now,  
(And that's what everyone's talkin about)

Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I don't like your girlfriend,  
No way, no way,  
Think you need a new one,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I could be your girlfriend,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way,  
No its not a secret,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I want to be your girlfriend.

I can see the way,  
I see the way you look at me,  
And even when you look away,  
I know you think of me,  
I know you talk about me all the time,  
Again and again,  
So come over here,  
And tell me what I wanna hear,  
Better yet, make your girlfriend dissapear,  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again (again and again and again).

'Cause...  
She's like "So, whatever",  
You could do so much better,  
I think we should get together now,  
(And that's what everyone's talkin about)

Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I don't like your girlfriend,  
No way, no way,  
Think you need a new one,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I could be your girlfriend,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way,  
No its not a secret,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I want to be your girlfriend.

(Oh)  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better,  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the Hell were you thinkin'?  
(Oh)  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better,  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the Hell were you thinkin'?

Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I don't like your girlfriend,  
No way, no way,  
Think you need a new one,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I could be your girlfriend,  
No way, no way,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way,  
No its not a secret,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I want to be your girlfriend,  
No way, no way,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I don't like your girlfriend,  
No way, no way,  
Think you need a new one,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I could be your girlfriend,  
No way, no way,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way,  
No its not a secret,  
Hey, hey,  
You, you,  
I want to be your girlfriend,  
No way, no way,  
Hey, HEY! 

During my routine I did a cheer the most complex thinks from gymnastics camp i could think of and then did a dance that i never thought i would do but it was designed to torture edward then Rose and Alice jumped in and we all did flips and twists and we tossed eachother in the air. When the song ended we turned around since we had ended up at the other end of the room and saw everyone's mouths open especially the guys. after the rest of the girls finished Rose got back up and said that they would deliberate and the results would be up in an hour then she asked me to ask Emmett to entertain the group while we waited so he went down and sang to lady gaga's love game we all busted out in laughter and tears when he sang the song especially when my dear brother started singing about wanting a ride on a disco stick.

Edward's Pov

When Rose started her routine I wasnt to thrilled me and jasper have seen her cheer before. Well not this specific one but still but we did have fun watching Emmett drool. We started coming years ago per her request to help with chosing the new cheerleaders plus the fact that we're all on the football when Alice came up and started with her song all our mouths dropped she was really good it seemed like the girls had decided to match even though we still had yet to see bella's outfit and routine and song choice. then the sluts came up and we were trying and failing at not cracking up especially when Tanya tried to be sexy and failed misserably. Bella's turn came up and we all waited to see what she would do when she removed her track suit and we saw her showing her midriff we were surprised but when she turned around and we saw her tattoo we litterally gasped we hadnt known she had one. she started her routine which kicked butt and our mouths were hanging open by the end of it we didnt know she was that good. After all the girls finished Bella called Emmett down to entertain and he decided to put on love game by lady gaga and then barbie girl and had us all cracking up.

An Hour Later

Rose came out with the list and told the girls to come up when she was out of the way. When she moved out of the way everyone crowded around to see the list except Bella and Alice when they finally made it up there they read off the list

Final Girls

Rosalie-captain

Lauren-co-captain

Alice

Angela

Bella

Heather

Joanna

Hannah

Carla

Samantha

When they saw their names on the list they jumped up and down for joy and ran to tell the guys.

A.N i know this is not how i wanted to end the chapter but I have more coming up so dont worry about that and how did you feel about this chapter. sorry again for not being able to update but i should have the next chap up soon but i've gotta go so i hope to see ya'lls responses soon.


	8. Sorry so not what you want to read

A.N sorry this isnt the next chapter but i can tell you i am working on it and it should be up soon alot of crap has been going on with my grandma but it will be up soon. and i want to thank you all for your nice reviews its helping me along big time.


	9. I need to ask you something

A.N. Okay guys here ya go I know its been awhile since I posted but havnt had the time to get on plus with everything going on its been hard but it helps that I've been sick and have had time to type this up. Most times I actually will write it out on paper but everyonce in awhile I just find it comes easier to type it up as it comes and this is one of those cases so I hope you enjoy and I want to thank my readers OMG I cant express how much you guys help me with your reviews.

Edwards Pov

The girls walked our way and all of them looked quite upset I looked to the guys an frowned. When they reached us, we guys waited for them to speak and when they didn't Emmett yelled

"so" and they began laughing and jumping up and down causing us to look at them like they were going crazy,I mean come on one minute they're looking all sad and the next they are jumping up and down and laughing.

" We made the squad" the girls squealed well I should say alice squeeled bella being who she is just smiled and laughed.

" That's awesome girls we knew you could do it, you guys were amazing." Emmett said or more like he started jumping up and down for joy with the girls causing me and Jasper and Rose to roll our eyes

We were talking when the bane of my existence or one of them atleast came up and started talking to Bella.

" Hey Bella you guys did good "

" Thanks " she said

" Well I've gotta go but I just wanted to come over here and tell you that and mabey you would like to go out with me tomorrow." He asked with a nervous tone

Alice nudged me and glanced between me and Bella

" Mike arent you dating Jessica isnt that who you were here to see?"

" Well I am but I could dump her and I kinda thought mabey that song you danced to was mabey directed to me or something" I couldn't believe him. Oh wait yes I could that's when Bella looked our way for some help and I knew it was time to step in.

" Well actually I had just asked Bella if she would come help me with something we were working on the other day when you walked up" I looked at Bella like I was still waiting for her answer which in a way I was. She looked at me and there was a hint of recognition in her eyes

" Yeah he did already ask me to help him out for the next couple days." She said looking at me while going with the flow. " And I was just about to agree and im sorry Mike but I cant and wont go out with someone who has a girlfriend and frankly I just don't want to go out with you I think of you as just a friend and that's it so if you could please stop asking me out." She said causing us all to smile,except for Mike that is .

" Okay im sorry to have bothered you but you guys did do good." He said

" Thanks" the girls all said togeather

He left and Bella walked back to where she was before

" Thanks Edward but do you really need help or was that just to get Mike to go away?" She asked

"Both I do need your help with something plus I knew from the look you gave us that it was time to step in." I told her

" Well I appreciate that and yeah I can help you out. Is this about you asking out that girl you like?" She asked and I shook my head smiling

" Well then when do you want to get started?"

" Well anytime really I was actually thinking about going to Port angelous today to get something so we could go there if you want."

" Sure thing that is if you guys don't need me for anything" she asked looking at everyone else

" Nope don't need ya for anything go have fun" Alice said smiling

Bella's Pov.

After we had ran up to the guys and told them Mike decided to come up to me and ask me out and quite frankly I was not in the mood for his crap. So I looked towards my friends hoping they would kick in and help me and luckily Edward took the hint and joined in so now I guess we're heading off to Port Angelous for me to help Edward with his plan. We were in his car listening to the radio when I decided to just get this over with.

"So Edward what's up what we gonna do today?"

" Oh nothing much I was just thinking of getting some new music from the music store and heading over to the book store so we can do that and figure this whole thing out while we go,what do you think?" he turned to me slightly while he was talking.

" Yeah that's no biggie I was actually thinking of getting new books later in the week so this is what else do you want to talk about since we have a while to go?" I really hope we can get this conversation over soon so I can just find out who he likes and start to be able to deal with it.

" Well well I think we should talk about how well you did during the tryouts I knew you would do well but I didn't think that well where'd you learn all those moves from I mean even Alice and Rose looked kinda surprised like you added something to the routine or somethin." He said now looking back at the road.

" Well like I had said I did take ballet classes and gymnastics classes not well I might say but it has helped me a little so yeah that's where I learned it from and some of the things I learned from the girls. And I did add a couple things in there at the last moment." I replied and he smiled my favorite crooked smile god he is so hot I really wish we could be more but I guess that will never be.

…..

We continued talking until we arrived at our destination and we immediately headed to the book store/ music store. We headed inside and I went straight to the books while he went to the music section of the store. After about 30 minutes he joined me and we continued looking for books when we were finally done I looked at my watch and was surprised to find out that it was six already so we went to the checkout and he took my books to help me or so he said. When I turned back around he had it already paid for.

" What the heck are you doing wheres my books so I can pay for them" I asked although I already knew he paid for them

" Well I kinda paid for them as a thank you for helping me today." He said with a sheepish grin causing me to have an uncontrollable urge to glare at him which just caused him to start laughing.

" I can pay for myself you know and the helping you thing is no problem that's what friends are for." I really wish we weren't just friends but theirs my wishful thinking again.

" Exactly and me paying for something like a gift is what friend are for,Right." He replied

" Fine lets just get outta here and get something to eat." That's when my stomach decided to jump in and prove my point causing me to blush and him to chuckle. We continued on our way down the road and we still hadnt gotten to the main point of this trip so I was starting to think he had just stepped in to help me with Mike like he usually does.

We made it to the restaurant called Bella Itallia and went in and a woman was standing near the podium when she saw us she zoned right in on Edward and started asking what she could do for us while only looking at him. It made me disgusted with how woman just fawned all over him.

" Just a table for two." He replied and when she sat us I was getting ready to sit when he asked for a quieter area and handed her something which im pretty sure was money. I mean what the heck I thought that only happened in movies. After she moved us to another table still looking quite surprised

" Well my name is starr is there anything I can possibly get for you?" She asked while leaning over the table causing me to want to gag. He flinched away and I knew it was my turn to step in.

"Oh honey what do you want to eat I cant quite decide whether to get the lasagna or the spaghetti? " I asked he looked up at me smiling knowing exactly what I was doing I seriously cant wait to see what he says.

" I really don't care, love how about we get both of them and then we can split " He said smirking and I couldn't help but blush had he really just called me love? I smirked back

" I like that idea lets do it." I said giving him a smile and then he turned back to the waitress and said " I guess we will have one lasagna and one spaghetti."

" And what to drink" she asked not quite as sugar sweet as she was before Edward looked at me and I replied

" coke for me please" I said

" okay two cokes then" he said to the waitress

" Is there anything else I can get you guys" she asked once more

" Nope" he said looking at me although I could sense his irritation was about to win out

" Okay call me if you think of anything else" She said before leaving us to be I looked over at Edward who had this big crap eating grin on his face.

" What ?" I asked

" Honey " Oh god he is not going there, well two can play this game

" love " I said back with the same questioning tone to my voice

"What I was just going along with your plan"

" Well I was just trying to save ya from her advances I saw you flinch so I knew it was time to step in." I said

" Well thanks."

" No problem now who is this mystery girl and how am I supposed to be able to help?"

" Well about that I don't know how to tell you who she is but I have a way for me to tell you" he looked really uncertain.

" well I think you should just spill."

" well I will tell you about her, she is a beautiful and caring person she is somewhat shy and isnt self absorbed she's breathtaking I will let you know its not Tanya,Lauren or Jessica I know that's who Rose was worried about the other day. But I need to ask you something."

" well that doesn't quite narrow it down much but im glad its not one of them I would hate for you to walk into there traps. But what do you need to ask me?"

"well I wrote a song the other day when I was thinking of her and I want to run it by you."I cant believe he just asked me to listen to him play a song that he wrote for someone else which knowing Edward he has probably put a lot of heart into his song. I know im gonna regret this later but I've gotta do it for him I'll just hate myself later if I don't help him with this .

" yeah sure I will listen to it. But don't you think you should have the girl listen to it first and just play it for her?"

" yeah I do but at the same time I need to run it by someone im not sure I can play it for her without running it by someone."

"well lets get back to your house and you can play it for me and then we'll go from there." I said and so we got up and he payed of course I knew it was gonna happen doesn't mean I have to like it.

….

When we got back to his house no one else was there I guess they all decided to go hang out at my place or something he took my hand and led me to the piano and patted the bench for me to sit next to him and I did he looked at me and then began playing when he was done I was crying it was so beautiful she is definitely a lucky girl and if she hurts him I wont be afraid to kick her butt.

" That is so beautiful she would have to be stupid to turn you down." He looked and me and gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen it was so big it took my breath away.

" Well then" he turned to me and took my hand "Will you go out with me its you that I like" OMG I CANT BELIEVE HE JUST ASKED ME TO GO OUT WITH HIM. I screamed in my head.

"im confused you said she was beautiful and breathtaking."

" you are and so much more now will you please answer my question?" he said looking really nervous

" yes I would love to go out with you." He smiled and leaned in stopping half way to gauge my reaction and then continued I nearly melted against his lips but he just had to move away so soon. I opened my eyes and smiled at him "wow" I said he smiled and leaned back in and we continued kissing for some I was sitting down on the bench or I swear I probably would have feinted the first time.

A.N. YAY he finally got up the nerve and be prepared I already have the next chapter mostly done but pls review. And thanks again to those of you who do review you make it so that when I see the reviews I just want to update again.


	10. Authors note feat preview

A.N. Hey there guys im sorry to say it will be a couple days till i have the next chapter up and running the internets been acting up and better yet im in florida with my family because my nanna's sick. and im also gonna be adopting a new story from my sister called Bella's Child. So be looking out for that the first 3 chaps are gonna be pretty much the same as she wrote. But pls be patient and im hoping to be posting 2 chapters of the perfect man but dont take my word for it lol. I also want to thank all of my reviewers I havnt been getting many but when I do look at my email and see a new review and all of them so far have been good ones it make me get a big smile on my face to know that people are actually liking my writing. also im gonna be posting a poll on my profile so pls check that out.

Preview

The Secret Comes Out.

It has been 2 weeks since Edward left., 2 weeks since he told me he didn't love me, and 1 day since I found out that I was pregnant.

(_Flashback after Edward left_)

_I was on my was on my way back from the pharmacy, from picking up a pregnancy test of each brand. When I got home I was glad . Charlie wasn't home from work yet. I went straight to the bathroom. I waited for 5 stinking minutes until the results came back. All the tests were positive. I was pregnant. I new 3 things. _1. _It was Edwards child_. 2. _It was going to be half vampire half human_. _And_ 3. _I was not giving up this baby. I was upset though, the baby wasn't going to have a father_.

(_End of flashback)_


	11. 11

A.N.

I am sorry to tell you that this isn't an actual update I know I hate these too. I would have updated sooner but I ended up going to Florida for a month to help out my grandparents since my grandpa was having stroke like symptoms. Still have no clue what's causing these episodes but I just have not had the time or energy to update but now that I'm at home I hope to have the actual update posted soon.


	12. kitty dolls

A.N. Sorry everyone for the delay, Ugh my computer totally deleted the chapter so I had to start over on it. And I hate it when I have writers block mix that with an accident and trying to finish high school I just haven't been able to get this up.

DISCLAIMER: I do not nor have I ever owned the twilight books or the characters that is owned solely by Stephanie Meyers I also don't any music in this story I'm not that brilliant. This story though is all mine

EDWARD

Wow I cant believe it, she actually said yes to being my girlfriend I seriously didn't expect her to like me back. She didn't even fight much over the bookstore trip. And that kiss wow. After we pulled apart we hung about for a bit till Mom and Dad came home he pulled me aside.

" Edward son can you come here" Dad asked

" yeah coming" I told him after kissing Bella

" Well I see that you finally got up the courage to ask her out!" he said with a smile

" yeah It went really well" I smiled

" well that's good son, I know I probably shouldn't do this because of Doctor/Patient confidentiality but my one Patient is giving a concert this month in Port Angelis and gave me tickets for you guys and a date."

" Wow what group is it."

" I cant recall but I think she was from the kitty dolls…."

"pussycat dolls dad" I chuckled god he has 3 kids and he still isn't up to date on our generation gotta love the parentals.

" yeah that's what I said" I internally rolled my eyes at that.

" well that's awesome but is she okay to do the concert"

" yeah and I don't think it would have mattered even if I gave the all clear she seemed stubborn enough that she would probably sign a AMA form luckily she doesn't have a concussion or anything"

" well that's good well I'm going to go take Bella home"

" Oh Edward I just asked Bella if she wanted to stay for dinner so I set an extra spot for her" mom said while entering the room. I smiled at her.

" okay mom well we're just going up to my room till dinners ready then."

I turned to Bella and pointed upstairs once we got to my room I asked her to the concert next weekend and we just sat there listening to music and talking with kissing thrown in until mom came in announcing dinner was ready.

Bella

Wow I imagined kissing Edward would be good but I didn't know it could be that good. We had been hanging around his house when his parents came in while Carlisle talked to Edward I got a call from Alice

" Hey"

" Hey what's up" she said in her normal cheerful tone

" nothing just sitting around, thinking of getting pizza for dinner while waiting for Edward to come back so we can continue where we left off and Its about time to set up a doctors appointment and…." I smiled knowing it would get a reaction out of her

" DIDN'T HE" she said without taking a break which caused me to laugh

" chill girl yes he did thus the reason why I'm waiting for him to get back…. Oh wait Esme looks like she need to talk to me, give me a sec will ya"

" yeah but don't think your getting out of dishing"

" I wouldn't dare" I said laughing

" sorry about that Esme just talking to Alice"

" no problem was just wondering if you would like to stay for dinner you can also invite the kids to join us."

" are you sure I wouldn't want to be a bother."

" not at all"

" okay thanks I'll ask Alice" I put the phone back to my ear " Alice change of plans guess pizza is out Esme also invited you and the oaf to join us for dinner."

" yeah who could beat her cooking I'll be there but it looks like Emmett took rose to a car show and they wont be getting back till late rose says she's about to call her mom now."

" okay well I'll let you go and I'll see you later love ya chica"

" love ya too" I hung up with Alice and went to look in the kitchen for Esme

I couldn't help but think of Rose and Emmett they're so perfect for each other and it looks like its getting to a good start now if only Alice could get her dream come true don't get me wrong I know its gonna happen I just don't know when Jaspers going to get up the nerve to ask her out….. I turned the corner and found Esme getting off the phone obviously with rose.

" yeah well be safe and tell Emmett to drive safe"

" Okay love you to Bye"

" Oh sorry that was just Rose she and Emmett's not going to be here for dinner so what did Alice say dear."

" Oh that's no problem I just walked in myself and Alice said thanks and she'll be here in a bit and she told me that she thought that Em and Rose might not come be here for dinner tonight. And thanks again for the dinner invite"

" oh that's no problem well I'm just gonna go see what's taking the boys so long."

I headed to the couch until Edward led me to his room to listen to music. After dinner me and Alice started to head out Alice gave me a knowing smile and went ahead to the car while Edward came up to kiss me and ask me if I wanted a ride to school tomorrow in which I told him of coarse.

A.N okay I know that's probably not as much as ya'll want but that's the best I can do right now I'm actually surprised that much came to me. I'm not goin to try to guess at when I'm goin to be able to have the next chap up because each time I try to stick by a deadline I end up not being able to keep to it.

I'll give an Edward shaped cookie to those who vote and don't worry my peeps who like one of the other twi-men more I will have other cookie vamps to give out but only to those who Review.


	13. the small minded

A.N: I came up with this chapter when I was cleaning dishes and listening to my ipod with my sister. So this chapter is dedicated to those of you who wanted more drama.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters or the songs but the story itself though is all mine.

Songs: raise your glass by pink

F*ck you by Lily Allen

I woke up this morning early with a smile on my face, and started my morning routine but this time I decided to put a little more effort into my outfit I mean I am a cheerleader now and I need to look the part. Heck who am I kidding I just wanna look good for Edward. I got dressed in my favorite pair of skinny jeans and paired it with a blue halter top that I rarely wear with my favorite shoes hey I'm not gonna change my whole image in a day. I finished up my hair and put on a coat of gloss before heading downstairs to make breakfast. While making breakfast I think over the night before. After dinner with the Cullens me and my brother and sister headed home and Alice attacked me with questions.

Flashback:

We had just gotten into the car when Alice and Emmett started on with the questions.

" Okay spill girl what's up with you and Edward?" Alice asked

" yeah I was wondering the same this so spill bellybean" my annoying oaf of a brother said

" well after we left you guys after tryouts me and Edward headed off to port angelus and he wouldn't really spill who he liked he kept putting it off so we headed to a bookstore where knowing him he payed for my books when I wasn't looking and then we went to a music store and the out to eat." I told them purposely holding back info

" AND" they both yelled

" well you should have seen it especially at the restaurant the server was flirting majorly with Edward and when I saw him flinch I stepped in I went in all sugary sweet girlfriend like and asked him ' what would you like to eat honey I cant quite decide' I was trying so hard not to crack up and then he replied back while calling me love and after that the waitress left us alone and we both busted out in laughter he took me back to his place saying he wanted to play a song for me that he wrote for this other girl and I so wanted to kill him for it. Then after I told him the girl would have to be stupid not to like it or him and I would kick her butt he asked me to go out with him." I told them causing Alice to squeal like a girl.

End Flashback

We had continued talking until it was time for bed. I was just finishing up breakfast when Ali and Emm both came down getting food. When Alice turned around and saw that I was already dressed she squealed

" OMG I knew I could get you to have some style sense so tell me is this because your now a cheerleader or is this for Edward?" she asked causing me to blush

" hey I know how to dress myself and don't need your help and just because I don't dress like this all the time doesn't mean that I don't know how to. And its because I wanted to change it up to go with the confidence I'm trying to gain and for both the cheerleading thing and Edward so shut up." I told her while washing the dishes afterwards they both headed out to Emmett's Jeep. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door where I saw Edward leaning against his Volvo wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt with a short sleeve shirt over that. I walked over to him and he opened the door for me.

" Hey beautiful you look great"

" Thanks" he kissed me which I returned, I pulled away before we could be late for school and hopped into the car and buckled up while Edward walked around and did the same. When we got to the school he turned off the ignition and turned to me

" Are you ready"

" As ready as I'll ever be" he squeezed my hand and ran around I knew everyone would be wondering who Edward picked up and I was just waiting for the onslaught to begin. I got out of the car while he slung his arm around my shoulder. I could tell everyone was looking at us and it made me uncomfortable but knowing that Edward was here made it all better. We continued walking in where we split up due to the fact that the guys lockers were across the room from the girls lockers. The guys kept staring at me and the girls were glaring at me, I ignored them and after getting my stuff out of my locker and kissing Edward I went off to my first class of the day.

….

After my last class before lunch I was bombarded by Lauren Jessica and Tanya. Why oh why did I have to have all three of them in my class at the same time.

" Swan" the witch formerly know as Tanya barked at me before I left the class

" what Tanya" I said in the same tone.

" who do you think you are there is no way that you will ever be anything more than a nerd." she sneered

" yeah and its not like your pretty or anything I don't even know why the Cullen boys would even want to be friends with you." Lauren said " and I can't even believe Emmett is related to you your just a waste of space." man that hurt. But I didn't let them see that it affected me they're just jealous.

" Well girls thanks for that but I've got lunch to eat" I said while I walked away and texted Alice to bring the ipod speakers to lunch. Then headed to the girls room to deal with it.

…...

I walked into the cafeteria knowing what I had to do especially knowing how the witches of the pacific northwest are at lunch.

" Hey sis you okay is there anyone I'm gonna have to kill?" Em asked looking worried

" yeah I'm fine and no I have it under control just the three whores of the school messing with me"

" what did they say" he asked looking like he was getting ready to kill someone

" calm down Em-bear they were just saying how I was always gonna be a nerd which probably is true but I'm gonna be a confident nerd while I'm at it ." he now was seething

" Emmett you know you cant hit a girl none the less three of them so just chill" I said while paying for lunch and heading to the table " besides if you hit them you wont be able to see what I do to them."

" oooh sounds good can you clue me in though."

" nope" I said ignoring his puppy pout.

I walked up to the table and sat down next to Edward like always and told them all to act normal like nothing has changed and like clockwork the sluts came on the scene trying to chat up the boys who were ignoring them and while I did that I winked at Alice and plugged in my ipod turning to the instrumental version of one of Pinks new songs. And when Tanya started complaining about how lame I was and how much of a nerd I was we were growing a small bit of attention and I could see Edward getting angry so I squeezed his hand and winked. I got up on the table and got the attention of those that hadn't yet looked over and announced.

" Okay everyone since you cant mind your own business I'm gonna let you in on what these girls are complaining about. These girls think that since I'm a cheerleader that I'm either gonna join their clique or always be a nerd. Well I would like to do something in their honor and all of my fellow nerds you'll know what to do." I said loudly causing many to look confused. " Hit it Ali" cueing the music which was actually just the instrumental.

Right right, turn off the lightsWe gonna lose our minds tonightWhat's the deal yo?I love when it's all too much5am turn the radio upwhere's the rock and roll?Party crasher, panty snatcherCall me up if you a gangstaDon't be fancy, just get dancyWhy so serious..?So raise your glass if you are wrongIn all the right waysAll my underdogsWe will never be never beAnything but loudAnd nitty-gritty dirty little freaksWont you come and come on and raise your glassJust come on and come on and raise your glass

'By this time everyone knew to raise there glasses if this song fits them'

Slam slam, oh hot damnWhat part of party don't you understand?Wish you'd just freak outCan't stop comin in hotI should be locked up right on the spotIt's so on right nowParty crasher, panty snatcherCall me up if you a gangstaDon't be fancy, just get dancyWhy so serious..?So raise your glass if you are wrongIn all the right waysAll my underdogsWe will never be never beAnything but loudAnd nitty-gritty dirty little freaksWont you come and come on and raise your glassJust come on and come on and raise your glassWont you come and come on and raise your glassJust come on and come on and raise your glass

' Now everyone was up dancing and The sluts were seething.'

Oh shit, my glass is emptyThat sucksSo if you're too school for coolAnd you're treated like a foolYou can choose to let it goWe can always we can alwaysParty on our ownSo raise your (aw f**k)So raise your glass if you are wrongIn all the right waysAll my underdogsWe will never be never beAnything but loudAnd nitty-gritty dirty little freaksSo raise your glass if you are wrongIn all the right waysAll my underdogsWe will never be never beAnything but loudAnd nitty-gritty dirty little freaksWont you come and come on and raise your glassJust come on and come on and raise your glassWont you come and come on and raise your glass for meJust come on and come on and raise your glass for me

…..

Everyone clapped and I turned around tired from dancing and singing and smiled when Edward helped me down whispering that I 'showed them'

" oh and girls Edwards my boyfriend" I said right before kissing him on the lips causing a makeout session atleast that's where it was going until Emmett decided to cut into the conversation.

" oh hell no please don't tell me that that's what you were talking about" he said before whispering to Alice and then hopping up on the table. I looked over at Edward confused until he shrugged and Emmett started talking

" okay guys since Bella is still a tad on the goody two shoes side this is what song I think she should of sung now get your pixie but up here and sing this song twinkle toes because I cant sing this right" Alice pressed some buttons and when I heard the first bars of the song I couldn't help but laugh. ( the lyrics are clean do to the fact that I don't like cussing) she jumped up onto the table and started singing.

Look inside, look inside your tiny mind, then look a bit harderCause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired, of all the hatred you harbourSo you say it's not OK to be gay, well I think you're just evilYou're just some racist, who can't tie my lacesYour point of view is medievalForget you (forget you)Forget you very very muchCause we hate what you do and we hate your whole crewSo please don't stay in touchForget you (forget you)forget you very very muchCause your words don't translate and it's getting quite lateSo please don't stay in touchDo you get, do you get a little kick out of being small-minded?You want to be like your father, it's approval you're afterWell that's not how you find itDo you, do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful?Cause there's a hole where your soul should beYou're losing control a bitAnd it's really distastefulForget you (forget you)Forget you very very muchCause we hate what you do and we hate your whole crewSo please don't stay in touchForget you (forget you)Forget you very very muchCause your words don't translate and it's getting quite lateSo please don't stay in touchForget you, forget you, forget youForget you, forget you, forget youForget youYou say you think we need to go to warWell you're already in oneCause it's people like youThat need to get slewNo one wants your opinionFuck you (forget you)

Forget you very very muchCause we hate what you do and we hate your whole crewSo please don't stay in touchForget you (forget you)Forget you very very muchCause your words don't translate and it's getting quite lateSo please don't stay in touchForget youForget youForget youForget youForget youForget you

After the song stopped Alice jumped down from the table and she and Emmett high-five while me and Edward cracked up over their antics and the looks the girls had on their faces Lauren looked shocked Jessica looked angry and Tanya just looked jealous with a little bit of angry on the side. After everything calmed down a bit and the girls had stormed off Edward plopped me on his lap and we continued eating our lunch in relative peace.

" I cant believe I've known you for all these years love and didn't know you could sing. What else is there that I don't know about you." Edward said before kissing me on the cheek

" well you never asked and I don't really sing in public but after all the things they said to me I set it up with Ali to bring the speakers. And you'll just have to find out the other stuff." I smiled at him " oh and guys that was priceless"

After lunch me and Edward headed off to biology and then split up for the last of our classes before meeting back up with everyone and agreeing to meet at my place.

A.n I'm gonna leave it there because its getting late and I don't think I can make it flow any better if I add more to it.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey there everyone just now able to get on the comp. My computer is still acting wonky so till I can get that fixed I wont be posting any stories so I'm putting all stories on temporary hiatus. But I'm writing when I can and I have some new stories in the works so I hope to be able to repost soon.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys I just wanted to let y'all know that now that my computer is fixed hopefully I'll have something posted soon. I've started taking some core classes for LPN at the local tech school so I'll be working on my stories in between classes and homework. I want to thank those of y'all who have stuck by me while my computer was being a pain.


	16. AN

Hey everyone sorry this is not an update but I do want to let ya'll know that I will probably be transferring my stories over to word press within the next couple months, then I'll be able to start updating my stories from my cell phone unlike with FF. in which I have to actually be on a full computer. I just have to learn how to use this new blog site. But until then you can still check out my page for updates on when a new chapter will be posted. The link of my new blog is on my profile. Mind you most of my stories will still be on hiatus till further notice but also check out the poll that I'm posting and please let me know which storie(s) that you would like me to start back up with first. If you don't see the poll please p-mail me but if the poll is up please do it through the poll instead, it just makes it easier for me to keep info together.


End file.
